Birthday Surprise
by ZCathie1998
Summary: This is a short one-shot inspired by the comic con teaser trailer. It's Chloe's birthday and Lucifer has something to give her.


**Hey! So this is just a short one-shot inspired by the comic con trailer. Oh my goodness, it killed me. I'm trying to figure out which shots are flashbacks and which ones are part of the season. Damn... Can't wait! Anyway, so this is my way of making sense of some of the trailer. Enjoy xo  
**

 **P.S. Would have gotten this up earlier except the site wouldn't let me publish for some strange reason...**

Chloe stretched her arms out and felt silk beneath her finger tips. She frowned to herself as she gained consciousness, confused. She raised her head and cracked open her eyes, just slightly, taking in the black bed she was currently residing on. She groaned and fell back down against the pillows, trying to remember what had happened.

She remembered the giant birthday cake at the precinct and the stripper. Obviously something Lucifer had planned for her birthday, despite him being absent all day. She remembered dancing at Lucifer's penthouse with Linda, getting drunk and trying to figure out why Lucifer had not been there _all day_. But that was all she remembered. She guessed she must have passed out and fallen asleep. Fallen asleep. She sat up way too fast as she realised she had fallen asleep in Lucifer's bed and her head spun. But her fears were laid to rest when she realised Lucifer wasn't in the bed with her.

Instead, she rolled over to see Lucifer in the lounge, sitting on the couch watching her. She raised herself up onto her elbows, pushing her wild hair away from her face.

"Hey," she croaked.

"Hey," Lucifer replied quietly.

Chloe sat up, rubbing her eyes and went to slide off the bed when she realised all she was wearing was a shirt and her underwear.

"Uh, Lucifer, can you pass me my jeans? They should be over there," she said gesturing to the floor of his penthouse lounge.

He inclined his head toward the end of the bed and Chloe glanced over, seeing her jeans sitting there, neatly folded.

"Thanks," she replied, suddenly shy.

Keeping the black silk sheets firmly around her waist, she crawled over the bed and wriggled into her jeans underneath the sheets. Carefully she pulled her blonde locks into a top knot and rubbed her hand over her eyes again before standing up and padding slowly toward Lucifer.

"I… uh… sorry I crashed here. I don't know what came over me," she glanced at her watch. It was nearly midnight but before she could convey this, Lucifer interrupted her.

"It's okay. Come, sit here."

Chloe bit the inside of her cheek as she sat on the couch next to Lucifer. She thought he was acting strange, far too quiet for her liking. Not enough smirking.

"So the stripper, nice touch," she said to break the awkwardness.

Lucifer chuckled.

"I knew you would be thoroughly appalled by him. Were you?" he asked, that mischievous grin had found its way back onto his face.

Chloe nodded, stifling a laugh.

"Ah my work here is done then," he smiled.

Chloe chewed on her bottom lip.

"No, seriously Detective," Lucifer said gently as he reached into his black, wrinkle-free suit jacket. He pulled out a small flat box, with a navy blue ribbon wrapped around it.

"Happy Birthday," he whispered, placing the box into her surprised hands. She didn't know why she felt nervous. Lucifer made her angry, annoyed, frustrated, nauseous but not nervous, never nervous. She pulled off the top of the box, placing it on the couch next to her. She nearly gasped when she saw what was in it. It was a simple gold chain with two pendants hanging from it. One was a single wing and it dangled next to a heart with a small diamond set in the edge of it.

"Do you like it?" Lucifer asked softly. Chloe raised her eyes to meet his.

"I love it," she whispered, tears welling up in her eyes. "Can you put it on for me," she asked hurriedly, turning away from him so she could wipe the moisture from her eyes.

Lucifer took the necklace out and carefully brushed loose strands of her hair away from her neck. He put the necklace around her and fastened the clip, letting his hand linger at the base of her neck.

Chloe turned around touching the pendant.

"It's so beautiful Lucifer."

He smiled and then lent over and kissed her cheek. His lips were soft and warm and his touch made goose bumps run up her arms. He pulled away, his eyes locked on hers.

"I'm glad," his smile barely there as his eyes bore into hers with an intensity that she knew only he was capable.

"Lucifer, what are we?" Chloe asked suddenly. It had been on her mind a lot lately. He said one thing but did the opposite and then did the opposite of that and she was so lost.

Lucifer frowned. "I'm the devil and you're a detective," he said although it came out more like a question.

"No, Lucifer, what are _we_?" she asked emphasising the 'we'.

"Uh, you're a detective and I'm your civilian consultant."

Chloe nodded, as she tried to blink back tears. She took a deep breath to regain her composure. She'd had a long day. This certainly wasn't going to be a birthday she would forget anytime soon.

"Thank you for the necklace Lucifer," she said smiling. "I'm never going to take it off."

"Not even in the shower?" Lucifer grinned wickedly.

Chloe bit her lip and decided to humour him.

"Nuh uh," she murmured, the corners of her mouth tilted upwards as she tried to hide her smile.

She looked back down at her hands knotted together in her lap.

"Well I've got to go, it's late," she said standing up.

"Wait," Lucifer said, grabbing her wrist. Chloe turned to look at him warily.

"I know what you're asking Detective." "About us," he clarified, looking up at her through his long lashes.

Chloe glanced down at his hand circling her wrist.

"I'm not ready," he whispered. To show you, to lose you, were the words he left unsaid.

Chloe nodded slowly.

"Will you be patient with me?"

Chloe smiled without teeth.

Lucifer stood up and drew Chloe towards him, his hands around her waist.

"You're the only one. I promise."

Chloe accepted his hug and leant her head on his shoulder. Lucifer half expected Chloe to pull back and ask if he meant it, but she didn't.

She simply mumbled into his shoulder, "You're the only one too. Promise."

She withdrew from the hug and smiled at him as she walked backward to the elevator, her hand touching the pendants around her neck. She pressed the button and the doors slide open and she stepped in, not breaking eye contact until the doors closed.


End file.
